


If we ever get far apart I'll still feel the pull of you.

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [11]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: (finalmente o vadão tem o dia dos namorados na data certa que ele queria), Feliz dia dos Namorados!!, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "What was is it you always said?We're connected by a threadIf we ever get far apartI'll still feel the pull of you."PeléMaradona | La Vingança





	If we ever get far apart I'll still feel the pull of you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS, AMOR!!!!!!!
> 
> Olha só que doideira, nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos juuuuntos de verdade. Uau. E caiu exatamente com nosso 100º dia juntos. Imagina se pega no olho, hein? Se combinássemos, não teríamos acertado tão bem todas essas coincidências. De tudo que eu poderia dizer, acho que o principal que posso fazer é te agradecer. Agradecer por estar do meu lado todo esse tempo, por segurar minha mão, por dividir sua vida comigo e me deixar dividir a minha. Por tornar cada pedaço da minha existência algo melhor, algo completo. Eu amo você! Obrigado por estar nos meus sonhos, por me dar motivos para sonhar com um futuro nosso, um futuro perfeito. Eu te amo muito.  
> Muito.  
> Eu sou seu, pra sempre, Andrei, meu momolado, meu momor, meu burrito. 💛💙💛💙
> 
> (Obrigado, também, ao The National por lançar mais sad songs para as fics. Tava ficando sem opções, bicho).
> 
> Título do rabisco: The Pull Of You - Lisa Hannigan (mas tá no cd do The National).

Aquele já era o sexto dia dos namorados que passavam juntos. _Dia dos Namorados na data correta_ , claro. Depois de tanto tempo, aquele dia havia sido ressignificado tantas vezes por eles dois, passado de formas tão diferentes, recebendo um peso cada vez maior com o passar dos anos, com tudo o que haviam vivido até ali. Por vezes, passavam em viagens juntos, em jantares românticos e cheios de detalhes que fariam Vadão revirar os olhos tempos atrás, rir de tanta emoção e trabalho sendo desperdiçados em uma data completamente comercial.

Mas, assim como o dia dos Namorados, ele também havia mudado muito desde a chegada de um certo argentino de riso fácil naquele pequeno apartamento na Vila Madalena, ocupando todo o espaço que podia com suas coisas, sua música, sua alma.

Naquele ano, porém, Vadão não tinha nada planejado e a data certamente passaria em branco. 

Não era uma surpresa que Martin estivesse perdido pelas estradas do brasil naquele dia dedicado aos apaixonados. Tinha se acostumado. A banda tinha seus shows e, ainda que soubesse o quão bobo apaixonado o marido conseguia ser - era capaz de pedir que alguém o substituísse para que pudesse passar a data ali, com ele -, Vadão fazia como se não se importasse muito com a data, ainda que o convite tivesse se estendido a ele. Estava tudo bem. Iria trabalhar durante o dia, assistiria o jogo do Flamengo durante a noite. Seria só uma quarta-feira qualquer. 

 

****

  
“Vê se não vai ficar choramingando com filminho romântico não, hein?”, proferiu, enquanto Caco batia a porta de Jorge.

“Boa noite pra você também, Vadão”, respondeu o dublê, sem olhar para trás, partindo em direção a porta de casa, carregando suas sacolas.

O outro só riu e deu partida no Opala amarelo, ultrapassando alguns sinais vermelhos, afinal, faltava pouco para o pré-jogo começar e a cerveja não estava minimamente gelada como ele gostava. Naquela altura, Martin já devia estar no palco, todo roupas brancas, óculos escuros e sorrisos para uma platéia de amantes curtindo sua noite juntos. 

Não haviam trocado muitas mensagens durante o dia, após ter deixado o loiro no aeroporto, ao nascer do sol. Como todas as despedidas, os olhares eram desviados, perdiam-se em abraços e beijos longos, prometiam um contato virtual enquanto estivessem distantes fisicamente que os dois sabiam que não iria se realizar - a vida entrava no meio, as mensagens pareciam simplesmente medidas paliativas para lidar com uma saudade que transcendia qualquer tentativa de contato que pudessem ter. Eram horas, dias, semanas difíceis, mas que eles haviam aprendido a lidar. Seis anos depois, as inseguranças que existiam no início daquela relação haviam desaparecido, dado lugar a tantas lembranças em suas mentes e fotografias de momentos juntos pelas paredes e fundos de tela de celulares. Tinham amadurecido - e o relacionamento deles havia amadurecido também. 

Chegou no apartamento antes do árbitro autorizar o início da partida, sendo recebido por um Zico muito animado com a volta do seu humano. Colocou as cervejas no congelador, ligou a televisão, colocou ração nos potinhos de Zico e Sofia… tudo tão mecânico e distraído, sem se importar muito com nada do que fazia.

 

****

 

O jogo já havia começado. A narração era como som de fundo para um Vadão distraído que dava goles despretensiosos na cerveja em sua mão, lamentando não ter antecipado seus planos e deixado as garrafas no congelador antes, enquanto Zico adormecia tranquilo aos seus pés, ocupando espaço o suficiente no sofá para que uma Sofia irritada disparasse olhares irritados para o vira-lata. A dinâmica dos dois era uma das coisas favoritas do dublê — ainda que, vez ou outra, as perseguições pelo apartamento lhe dessem nos nervos e resultassem em enfeites quebrados, móveis fora do lugar ou tapetes embolados pelos cantos. Momentos como aquele, onde os dois limitavam suas pirraças a pequenas agressões passivas eram raros e, para o brasileiro, deveriam ser apreciados tal como um bom vinho. 

O que não combinava, porém, com aquele ambiente de tranquilidade eram os palavrões baixos que ele já tinha soltado para o time em campo. Não que fosse uma surpresa. O linguajar pesado era quase uma obrigação quando se tratava do Flamengo - ou qualquer outro time, mas, especialmente, os jogos do preto-e-vermelho carioca, claro. Não era a toa que tinha nomeado seu cachorro como Zico, contra os protestos e pedidos do marido de homenagear qualquer jogador argentino. 

Entretanto, ainda que amasse muito seu time, aquela não era a forma que gostaria de estar passando o dia dos namorados. Não que fosse uma grande tortura para ele estar sozinho. Não era, mas, depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Martin, havia acabado por se afeiçoar por aquelas datas românticas e cheias de significado para o argentino. De alguma forma, havia atribuído significado a elas - ainda que fosse apenas um grande lembrete de fazer algo para agradar o marido -, e, por mais que estivesse acostumado com a rotina da banda e as viagens, havia sim um certo pesar de não estarem dividindo aquele dia juntos.

O dublê se distraiu mais uma vez com o jogo na televisão - um gol para o time carioca fora o suficiente para recuperar a atenção de Vadão de volta para o que acontecia no Maracanã.

 

****

 

O barulho das chaves despertou Vadão de um sono esquisito e desconfortável, com Sofia deitada em seu peito sem qualquer cerimônia e Zico em seu cantinho do sofá. O abrir da porta vez o vira-lata disparar em direção a porta animado, latindo com uma animação surpreendente para quem até alguns segundos estava tão adormecido.

“Hola, Zico!”, a voz ao fundo, tão reconhecível, fez Vadão esfregar os olhos, esperando que não fosse outro dos seus sonhos reais demais onde a voz de Martin o perseguia e indagava sem parar, apenas para descobrir que o marido estava de fato falando com ele, buscando respostas de um brasileiro de sono pesado e em outro campo astral. Aquilo sempre o fazia rir, especialmente quando descobria que tinham tido conversas inteiras das quais Vadão não tinha uma memória sequer. Inicialmente, aquilo frustrava Martin mas logo a convivência fez com que o loiro se acostumasse e, posteriormente, descobrisse formas de usar aquilo para provocar Vadão, fazendo-o dizer o que geralmente o dublê iria pensar duas vezes antes de falar  apenas para ver a vergonha misturada com frustração no rosto do brasileiro. Assim como todas as divergências, eles haviam aprendido a se encaixar, a fazer com que tudo funcionasse entre eles dois, nem que fosse daquela forma, através das provocações bestas que, pensando romanticamente, tinha sido a semente daquele relacionamento digno de grandes filmes e histórias. Um relacionamento que muito havia sobrevivido - e não só pela distância, mas pela própria vida. Consideravam-se sortudos pelo destino ter sorrido para eles dois e, desde então, a vida foi tomando seu curso, entrelaçando os caminhos um ao outro cada vez mais.

“Martin?”, perguntou, o sono evidenciado pela voz, embora soubesse que, pela festa que Zico fazia, não precisava de respostas. Vadão esfregou os olhos, preguiçoso, sentindo cada pedacinho da coluna lamentar a péssima posição que havia dormido. A televisão ainda ligada, a garrafa pela metade de cerveja sobre a mesa de centro - sem porta copos, para seu desespero. Antes que o loiro visse a atrocidade em seu móvel, Vadão puxou a garrafa para o chão, expulsando Sofía de cima dele no processo.

(Algo lhe dizia que, se ela pudesse falar, certamente estaria resmungando não só por ter sido acordada, mas pela volta de Martin tão de repente.)

“Cariño, já está acordado? Bom dia!”, respondeu o loiro, fechando a porta e colocando a mochila no chão, antes de disparar em direção ao sofá, cumprimentando o marido com um beijo rápido nos lábios e um afago nos cabelos escuros. “Achei que ia ter tempo para preparar um café…”, proferiu, ocupado o espaço livre onde outrora estivera Zico, sem se importar com a pequena bagunça da noite anterior. Ele suspeitava que seria recebido assim.

“Jogo difícil?”, perguntou, recebendo um olhar irritado de Vadão.

(Precisava checar depois o placar.)

“Não lembro se combinamos alguma coisa sobre o aeroporto…”, proferiu, um pouco culpado. 

“Não combinamos e, de qualquer forma, eu voltei mais cedo. Queria fazer alguma coisa para compensar ontem..”

O dublê riu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Martin despretensiosamente, ainda que um cantinho dele estivesse praticamente gritando de saudade do loiro. “Se você tiver algum pote daquele doce de leite na mochila, posso fingir que esteve aqui a noite toda e nada aconteceu”, proferiu, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Um daqueles sorrisos que pareciam se instalar permanentemente em seu rosto toda vez que estava ao lado de Martin.

“Que tal passarmos um café, você come seu doce de leite com torradas e teremos um jantar de dia dos namorados no café da manhã?”

Ele riu com a ideia proposta de Martin, mas não demorou muito para se levantar, puxando o loiro preguiçoso consigo pela mão, arrastando-o para a cozinha. Afinal, já tinham comemorado o dia dos namorados no dia errado aquele ano, poderiam fazer isso de novo.


End file.
